<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jack's Battle by skycloud86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406955">Jack's Battle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86'>skycloud86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>24 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds himself in a war-torn Los Angeles, alone and injured.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jack's Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack was all alone, huddled in the freshly made ruins of what he thought might once have been a coffee shop. Reloading his machine gun, he looked out carefully onto the battleground that had until very recently been a busy street in downtown LA. Almost every building was either damaged, on fire or destroyed.</p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>"Got to find a way out of here," he muttered to himself. He was already injured, it wouldn't take much more to kill even him. Adrenaline helped, but only so much. Deciding that he had no choice but to make a run for it, he yelled as he rushed across the street, a barrage of bullets from unseen enemies threatening to end his life amidst burning cars and dead bodies.</p></div><div><p>"Come and get me!" he screamed as he managed to reach an alleyway. Taking cover, he grabbed a canteen and took a welcome swig of water, although it had been infiltrated by the blood and muck on his face, taking on a metallic taste. Suddenly, an explosion ripped apart a nearby car, sending him flying down the alleyway, and he knew that he would be cornered if he stood still. Getting to his feet and running around the corner, he dropped dead on the spot as a sniper's shot pierced his brain.</p></div><div><p>"Dammit!" Jack shouted, throwing the controller to the floor, only for the office door to open. A tired and very annoyed Teri glared at him from the landing. Suddenly, he was taken from the battlefield back to his home office.</p></div><div><p>"Jack, it's almost midnight, could you at least keep the noise down?" she asked, before looking at the screen and sighing. Why would Jack Bauer of all people find these kind of games relaxing?</p></div><div><p>"Sorry, Teri," Jack replied sheepishly. He had only recently moved back home, so he was annoyed with himself for forgetting that he was no longer by himself in an apartment, but back with his wife and daughter. Picking up the controller and starting a new game, making sure to turn the volume way down, he grinned. Yes, it was a strange way for him to relax, but it was something that worked for him and that was good enough.</p></div><div><p>"Now, let's see if I can do better this time," he muttered to himself.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>